dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
KulitNation
KultiNation is a TV channel in the Philippines that primarily airs Kids Myx shows (excludes preschool shows, which airs on LittleKulitNation), exclusive cartoons and anime. Channel counterpart of Kids Myx. Philippine counterpart to El Kadsre's ETVKK and Latin America's Discovery Kids. From February 19-28, it airs at 6am-10pm (same as ETVKK). Starting March 1, it airs 24/7 (cartoons at 6am-10pm; animes (in original Japanese audio, unless it was produced in English) at 10pm-6am). History ABS-CBN wants to launch channel version of Kids Myx in early 2018 On February 1, 2018, when Hero is converted into anime, geek, gaming and tech social network and a block on Jeepney TV, ABS-CBN is confirmed to launch new channel named "KulitNation" and would launch in late February 2018. On February 19, 2018, the Channel was launched with first programme The Loud House. ABS-CBN would bring KulitNation and LittleKulitNation/Maxxx to GSat starting March 2018 (Both KulitNation and LittleKulitNation/Maxxx (along with PBO) was added to GSat on March 2018). On February 27, 2018, ABS-CBN announced to named KulitNation Anime block as HERO TV but later was renamed into KulitNationime List of programs KulitNation's programming is similar to that of the Australian TV channel ABC Me, British TV channel CBBC, Canadian TV channels Teletoon and YTV and El Kadsreian TV channel ETVKK, as it consists of a variety programming from several distributors, some of it being reruns of programmes that are no longer high in demand. Unlike ABC Me, CBBC, Teletoon, YTV, ETVKK, however, the channel also airs Boomerang streaming, and Zee Q programming. * The Super Monkey Ball Show (2018-present) * Metal Marble Games (2018-present) * League of the Stick Race (2018-present) * Spongebob Squarepants (2018-present) * Inner Personality (2018-present) * Wenta's Fairies (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Malachi Tyrus (2018-present) * Horrid Henry (2018-present) * Johnny Test (2018-present) * Bunsen is a Beast! (2018-present) * The Loud House (2018-present) * Max Steel (2018-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2008-present) * Regular Show (2018-present) * Danny Phantom (2018-present) * Battle for Dream Island (2018-present) * KaBlam! (2018-present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2018-present) * Chuck's Choice (2018-present) * The 3 Amigonauts (2018-present) * Harvey Beaks (2018-present) * The Mr Men Show (2018-present) * Motu Patlu (2018-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2018-present) * Agri Tayo Dito (2018-present) (English dub) * Adventure Time (2018-present) * Mega Babies (2018-present) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (2018-present) * The ZhuZhus (2018-present) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2018-present) * Chalkzone (2018-present) * Fanboy and ChumChum (2018-present) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2018-present) * Breadwinners (2018-present) * Chop Chop Ninja (shorts) (2018-present) * Teen Titans Go! (2018-present) * SciGirls (2018-present) * Get Blake! (2018-present) * Technic Heroes (2018-present) * The Jetsons (2018-present) * Pat the Dog (2018-present) * My Knight and Me (2018-present) * Pucca (2018-present) * Jang Geum's Dreams (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Inazuma Eleven Go! (Toonami Asia English dub) (2018-present) * Rugrats (2018-present) * The Angry Beavers (2018-present) * Scooby-Doo, Where are You? (2018-present) * Angelo Rules (2018-present) * Trollhunters (2018-present) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2018-present) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2018-present) * Dennis the Menace (1986) (2018-present) * Turbo FAST (2018-present) * Mr Bean: The Animated Series (2018-present) * Larva (2018-present) * Total Drama (2018-present) * Looped (2018-present) * Mini Force (2018-present) * Z Rangers (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Inanimate Insanity (2018-present) * Channel-tan: Toony's Cool Series (2018-present) * Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2018-present) * Angela Anaconda (2018-present) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2018-present) * Donkey Kong Country (season 1 only) (2018-present) * Fat Dog Mendoza (2018-present) * Crafty Kids Club (2018-present) * Wild Kratts (2018-present) * Crimsonites (2018-present) * Scream Street (shorts for obvious reason) (2018-present) * Bodger & Badger (2018-present) * Super 4 (2018-present) * The Jungle Bunch: to The Rescue (2018-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2018-present) * Danger Mouse (2015 reboot) (2018-present) * Rabbids Invasion (2018-present) * Pink and Purple (2018-present) * Legend of Super Evil (2018-present) * I.N.K.: Invisible Network for Kids (2018-present) * BatPat (2018-present) * Casper Scare School (2018-present) * Get Back at 'Em (2018-present) * Rocko's Modern Life (2018-present) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (2018-present) * ToonMarty (2018-present) * The Bagel and Becky Show (2018-present) * Gattu Battu (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Oddbods (5-min and 7-min show) (2018-present) * Grizzly and the Lemmings (2018-present) * Viva Piñata (2018-present) * Bunnicula (2018-present) * Plankton Invasion (2018-present) * Oh No! It's Alien Invasion (2018-present) * Denver, The Last Dinosaur (2018-present) * All New! The Sweet Treets (2018-present) * All Hail King Julian (2018-present) * Kral Sakir (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Wacky Races (2017 reboot) (2018-present) * Dragon Tales (2018-present) * King of the Atlantis (2018-present) * DanTDM Creates the Big Scene (2018-present) * The Garfield Show (2018-present) * Bandbudh Aur Budbak (original Hindi audio with English subtitles for an obvious reasons) (2018-present) * Little Krishna (2018-present) * Nature Cat (2018-present) * Wakfu (2018-present) * Garfield and Friends (2018-present) * Lolirock (2018-present) * Ashley and the Cool Kids (named as Ashleyyy for an obvious reasons) (2018-present) * The Twisted Whiskers Show (March 1, 2018-present) * Wild Grinders (March 26, 2018-present) * Blue Peter Philippines (original) (March 19, 2018-present) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (April 2018-present) * Kitty is not a Cat (April 2018-present) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (April 2018-present) * Teamo Supremo (May 2018-present) Anime block (branded as KulitNationime) * Himouto! Umaru-chan (March 2018-present) * Kuroko's Basketball (March 2018-present) * Samurai X (March 2018-present) * Inazuma Eleven (March 2018-present) * Ultimate Otaku Teacher (March 2018-present) * The Drillimation Series (March 2018-present) * Sonic X (English dub) (March 2018-present) * My Hero Academia (March 2018-present) * Ace of Diamond (March 2018-present) * Onmyoji: The Animated Series (April 2018-present) * BanG Dreams! (May 2018-present) Upcoming * Little Singham (Indian English dub) (June 2018) * Mighty Magiswords (June 2018) * Apple and Onion (2018) * Mega Man Reloaded (2018) * The World of Wierdos (late 2018) * Twelve Forever (2019) * Craig of the Creek (2019) * Victor and Valentino (2019) Tagalog block on Jeepney TV The block is titled "Club KulitNation" and it airs everyday at 6am-8am. It airs on Jeepney TV. it was stated to launch on April 2, 2018. This block airs Tagalog dub of KulitNatuon shows. on March 10, 2018, KulitNation and Jeepney TV posted a Tagalog block of KulitNation on Jeepney TV on Facebook at same time. KulitNation's post is about launch date, 12 shows (to be dubbed in Tagalog) and name revealed. Jeepney TV's post is about revealing post in Clue 1 (on March 10), Clue 2 (on March 20), Clue 3 (on March 27) and then the revealed post on March 29. on June 4, 2018, when Jeepney TV started to air Talk Shows, Club KulitNation block on Jeepney TV was reduced from 2 to 1 hour, only airs on everyday at 6am-7am and some sources says Club KulitNation might rename to Kiddie G sa Jeepney TV on June 11. currenctly airing Shows * The Loud House * The Mr Men Show * The Twisted Whiskers Show * ToonMarty * The ZhuZhus * O.K. KO! Let's Be Heroes * All New! The Sweet Treets * Adventure Time * The Bagel and Becky Show * Wacky Races * Pat the Dog * Spongebob SquarePants upcoming (according to Jeepney TV Facebook page Cover Photo) *Teamo Supremo *Lolirock *Kitty is not a Cat KulitNation on KBO On March 23, 2018, ABS-CBN decided to replace Myx with KulitNation as filler of KBO. KBO simulcasts KulitNation every Saturday at 12mn to 10am and Sunday after last movie. when KulitNation is on KBO, KulitNation's Facebook Page posted the statement: "Wow, We're excited that KulitNation and KulitNationime will be on KBO to let ABS-CBN TV Plus viewers (who dont like Tagalog dub of Yey! Shows) watch it" Trivia * When Cignal conducted test broadcast of KulitNation, it was one of ABS-CBN-owned TV channels that are on Cignal (along with ABS-CBN, S+A, O Shopping and LittleKulitNation). It also one of ABS-CBN owned TV channel that are on GSat (along with ABS-CBN, S+A, Knowledge Channel and LittleKulitNation) * KulitNation and Myx are the only networks in the whole universe that air Wenta's Fairies in English. * Bandbudh Aur Budbak is the only KulitNation show subtitled as its impossible to dub. * when KulitNation has launched, Yey! added English subtitles to its shows (including Tagalog-dubbed shows and undubbed shows) to promote KulitNation. on March 15, 2018, Yey! would launch English feed (same schedule but in English (sometimes Korean, Chinese or Japanese) entirely) but its only available on easyTV Mobile (upcoming device). * on Cablelink, KulitNation and LittleKulitNation/Maxxx are available as Pick One and I Choose Plans channel. KulitNation (Cablelink Pick One) costs 20 pesos while LittleKulitNation/Maxxx (Cablelink Pick One) costs 50 pesos Category:2018 Category:Philippines Category:Television Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 2018 Category:ABS-CBN Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:TV Channels in the Philippines Category:2010s Category:2018 establishments Category:2010s establishments